


Un moment inédit

by Byletha



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: L'imagination de Véra est sa meilleure amie.





	Un moment inédit

Véra n'entendait que le vrombissement des machines. Les yeux bandés, elle sourit en attendant impatiemment la suite des événements. Si on lui avait dit il a quelques années qu'elle s'adonnerait à ce genre de fantaisie sur son propre lieu travail, elle n'y aurait pas cru et pourtant elle était bien là. Une main gantée et puissante lui fit lever les bras en l'air et les adossa contre l'un des tuyaux au-dessus d'elle. 

-Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas aussi ''vanilla'' que je le crois Véra. Murmura une voix basse et féminine. 

Cette voix eut vite fait d'éveiller en elle mille sensations. Elle ressentit d'abord une légère crainte qui ne dura que quelques secondes pour laisser place à l'excitation. Cette main vêtue de cuir noir se posa sensuellement contre sa gorge en la caressant de manière possessive avant de descendre lentement vers les boutons de son veston. L'un après l'autre, elle les dégrafa. La respiration de la directrice s’accéléra. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi excitée. Quel délicieux et dangereux interdit! Ferguson était bien là derrière elle, s'amusant à frotter son bassin langoureusement contre les fesses de la directrice qui se sentit vite vaciller.

-Que dois-je faire pour vous le prouver? Gémit Véra qui sentie une forte pulsation entre ses jambes. 

Cet élancement ne fit que tremper ses sous-vêtements d'avantage. Ces mains élégantes et fougueuses qui la possédaient, caressèrent et massèrent sensuellement sa poitrine. La directrice gémit et sentit vite ses mamelons se durcir au contact des doigts experts de Ferguson. La bouche sensuelle de son amante se pressa contre son cou avant de se pencher à son oreille.

-Appréciez ce que je vous offre. C'est tout ce que j'exige de vous Véra. Murmura la voix chaleureuse de l'ancienne directrice.

Ce qu'elle se permettait de vivre était si mal et pourtant si bon, mais sa notion du bien et du mal se noya vite dans le fleuve de son envie. Joan agrippa le chignon de la femme et l'attira vers elle dans le but d'exposer son cou afin de permettre à sa langue qui s'y frayer un chemin avant de le mordiller. Véra les bras docilement en l'air, ne pu contrôler les gémissement qui émanait d'elle au grand plaisir de son amante qui de son autre main descendit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Lentement, très lentement, elle releva sa jupe afin de masser avec ardeur le devant de ses cuisses. La texture du cuir contre sa peau était agréable et brusque tout à la fois. C'est alors que la main de son amante se dirigea dangereusement vers son entre-jambe.

-C'est ce que vous souhaitez Véra? Murmura Joan à son oreille. 

La directrice était si excitée qu'elle sentie ses jambes devenir molles. Rester debout sur ses talons hauts devint soudainement très difficile. Son sexe était si sensible. Sentir les doigts de Ferguson s'y déposer était tout ce donc elle avait envie. 

-Oui! Faites-le! S'exclama-t-elle en se tortillant d'impatience.

Joan ricana et laissa glisser sa main sous la jupe et sous le sous-vêtement de la dame qui sursauta à son contact. Elle effleura cruellement son clitoris du bout des doigts tout en la mordillant au cou. Véra avait les jambes si molles qu'elle se laissa choir contre la poitrine de Ferguson qui maintenue la petite femme d'un bras sans cesser ses cruelles caresses de son autre main. La jeune femme était folle de désir. C'est alors que les doigts de Joan se pressèrent plus fortement contre sa petite chair rose et qu'elle les fit tournoyer rapidement contre celle-ci. Le souffle de Joan à son oreille ne fit que décupler son envie. C'est alors qu'elle atteignit le point de non retour et qu'elle jouit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Encore tremblotante, elle ne put attendre plus longtemps, elle retira vite son bandeau et se retourna pour apercevoir une toute autre personne que la sombre amante qu'elle s'était imaginée. 

-Jake! S'exclama Véra étonnée.

-Bien sur qui voulais-tu que ce soit. Dit-il en riant. 

-Hum...non personne. Dit-elle en regardant au sol.

 

FIN


End file.
